


Mahal (in all its tenses)

by aquancer, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, chansoon, medyo fluff (?), older!chan, slow, soft, soonchan, younger!soonyoung
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquancer/pseuds/aquancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Labindalawang taong magkasama ngunit nagkalayo ng pito. Ano kaya ang plano ng mundo para sa kanilang muling nagkita sa ika-14 ng Pebrero?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI193  
>  **OPM:** 214 - Rivermaya  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Sinulat ko po ito dahil sa sobrang pagmamahal ko sa SoonChan sa totoo lang hehe. Salamat po sa prompter, pero humihingi na rin ako ng paumanhin kung hindi ko man mabigyan ng hustisya ang iyong prompta.
> 
> Unang beses ko po magsulat at wala pong beta o proofread 'to pasensiya na po hehe. Pero para sa SoonChan at para sa wikang Filipino, sana may mapasaya ako sa inyo!

“Uy o, Lego!”

Mag-isang nakaupo at naglalaro nang tahimik si Soonyoung sa isang sulok ng play area ng kanyang eskwelahan nang may biglang kumausap sa kanya. Tumingala ang limang taong gulang na bata para tignan kung sino ang nakatayo sa harap niya at nalaman niyang hindi niya ito kilala. “Pwede makilaro?”, tanong ng nasa harap niya. Yumuko ulit si Soonyoung, bumalik sa pagbubuo ng Lego blocks, at hindi pinansin ang batang nanggulo sa kanya.

“Hindi pwede?”, nagsalita ulit ang hindi niya kilalang ka-eskwela. “Kahit saglit lang?”, pangungulit pa niya pero hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Soonyoung. “Please?”, umupo na yung bata sa harap ni Soonyoung pero umikot ng posisyon si Soonyoung para iwasan Makita ang bata. “H-hindi ako p-pwede m-makilaro? D-di ko s-sirain p-promise.”, humihikbing sabi ng bata habang kinakalabit ang balikat ni Soonyoung.

Naramdaman ni Soonyoung na paiyak na ang bata kaya umikot siya at tinulak ang mga Lego pieces papunta sa bata. “O-okay lang. Eto oh, laro na tayo. Huwag ka na iyak”, nahihiyang sabi ni Soonyoung habang tinatapik ang ulo ng bata para tumahan na ito. “Talaga? Thank you!”, masayang sagot ng bata at niyakap si Soonyoung nang mabilis. Pagkabitaw nito nagpakilala siya nang may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha, “Ako si Chan. Ano pangalan mo?”. Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Soonyoung, cute na cute sa batang nasa harapan niya. “Uy! Hello?”, natauhan naman si Soonyoung pagkasalita ulit ni Chan. “S-Soonyoung”, pagsagot niya sa wakas. “Ehe, laro na tayo Soonyoung.”

Lumilipas ang mga minuto at dumadami na rin ang mga nabubuo ng dalawang bata mula sa mga Lego blocks. Maya-maya pa ay may tinatatwag na si Soonyoung ng gurong nagbabantay sa mga bata at sinabing hinihintay na siya ng nanay niya sa labas. “Aalis ka na?”, pagtatanong ni Chan na mukhang iiyak na naman. Tinignan lang siya ni Soonyoung bago yumuko at kumuha ng Lego block na iniabot niya kay Chan. “Laro ulit tayo bukas, dala ko ulit Lego ko. Basta dala mo yan ah, kulang kapag wala.” Ngumiti ulit nang napakalaking ngiti si Chan at niyakap si Soonyoung. “Yehey!! Friends na tayo ah!”, sigaw ni Chan pagkakuha niya ng Lego block. “Babye Soonyoung!”, sabi ni Chan habang palabas si Soonyoung ng play area. Kumaway pabalik si Soonyoung nang may munting ngiti at pagkakita niya sa kanyang nanay ay agad itong nagkwento tungkol sa bago niyang kaibigan.

Kinabukasan, masayang-masaya pumasok si Soonyoung sa kanilang silid-aralan at sinubukang tignan kung kaklase niya ba si Chan. Mahiyain kasi si Soonyong kaya hindi niya masyadong pinapansin ang kabuuan ng klase niya pero nagbakasakali siya ngayon para sa bagong kaibigan. Malapit na magsimula ang oras ng klase at napuno na ang mga maliliit na upuan ngunit walang Chan na dumarating. ‘Baka mamayang recess makita ko siya’, isip-isip ni Soonyoung. Dumating ang recess time at dali-daling tumakbo si Soonyoung para sumilip sa kabilang silid, umaasang makikita niya si Chan pero wala pa rin talaga siya. Nalungkot si Soonyoung nang hindi mahanap ang kaibigan kaya bumalik na lamang siya sa kanyang silid at hinintay na matapos ang klase.

Nang matapos na ang klase at nakapagpaalam na siya sa kanyang guro at mga kaklase, dumiretso si Soonyoung sa play area para hintayin na masundo. Dala-dala niya pa rin ang mga Lego niya at papunta na siya sa paborito niyang sulok ng play area pero may bata nang nakaupo roon. “Sunyo!”, maligayang pagtawag ni Chan nang makita si Soonyoung. “Laro tayo!”, tumayo si Chan mula sa sulok na kinauupuan niya at kinuha ang kamay ni Soonyoung. “Eto o! Dala ko yung Lego na bigay mo”, nakangiting pagsabi ni Chan. Hindi maintindihan ni Soonyoung na bakit nandoon ang kaibigan kahit na hindi niya ito mahanap kanina, pero binalewala na lang niya iyon. Umupo na siya sa tabi ni Chan at nagsimula ulit ang dalawa na magbuo ng kung ano-ano gamit ang Lego.

Nagpatuloy ang pagkikita ng dalawang bata tuwing oras ng uwian. Nadadagdagan din ang mga laruang dinadala nila at pinapahiram sa isa’t isa. Kilala na rin ng nanay ni Soonyoung si Chan at gayundin naman ang nanay ni Chan kay Soonyoung. Minsan pa nga ay may dalang mga pagkain ang magulang ng isa para sa kalaro ng kanyang anak. Nangyari pa nga at naimbitahan si Soonyoung sa birthday party ni Chan.

Lumipas ang mga buwan ng ganitong klaseng samahan ngunit biglang nag-iba pagdating ng Marso. Pumupunta pa rin sa play area si Soonyoung pero hindi na dumadating si Chan. Napansin ng gurong tagabantay na mukhang nalulungkot na si Soonyoung dahil wala na ang kalaro nito at binanggit ito sa nanay ni Soonyoung. Kung kaya naman isang araw, dinala si Soonyoung ng kanyang nanay sa covered court. Doon nakita ni Soonyoung na naglalakad-lakad si Chan, umaakyat ng stage, at tumatayo at umuupo kapag sinabi ng gurong naka-mic sa gilid. Hinintay nilang matapos ang kung anumang nangyayari bago sila lumapit kay Chan at sa nanay niya.

“Chan-chan!”, tumakbo si Soonyoung at niyakap ang kaibigan. “Sunyo, hello!”, pabalik na pagyakap ni Chan. “Naku, Soonyoung pasensiya ka na di ka na nakakalaro ni Chan ah”, pagsabi ni nanay ni Chan. “Nagp-praktis kasi sila para sa moving up eh. Hindi na tuloy siya makapunta sa play area”, dugtong nito. “Soon, anak, next year kasi Grade 1 na si Chan kaya may pa-ceremony yung school na ganito”, pagpapaliwang ng kanyang nanay.

Tinitigan ni Soonyoung si Chan na nagtataka. Magkaiba sila ng grade level ni Chan at mas matanda pala sa kanya ang kaibigan. “Kuya?”, mahinang tanong ni Soonyoung. “Ha? Hindi! Ayoko kuya”, sagot ni Chan. Natawa naman dito ang nanay ni Chan at nagsabing, “Bunso kasi sa magpipinsan ‘yan si Chan. Ayaw niya yatang may mas bata sa kanya eh.” Napangiti ang nanay ni Soonyoung sa narinig. “Nako, ito namang si Soonyoung gusto ng bunsong kapatid! Kaya natuwa nung nakilala si Chan eh, para raw siyang may baby brother”, pagbanggit nito. “Pero, anak, okay lang yan ah! Huwag masyadong ma-miss si Chan. Bibisita rin tayo sa kanila ha!”, pagsabi ng nanay ni Soonyoung sa kanyang anak.

Tinupad naman ng nanay ni Soonyoung ang kanyang sinabi. Bumibisita nga sila Soonyoung kina Chan habang summer break at doon din madalas na nakakalaro niya ang mga pinsan ni Chan. Paminsan-minsan ay si Chan naman ang pumupunta kina Soonyoung at doon naglalaro ang dalawa. Hindi naputol ang mga nakasanayan ng dalawang bata kahit pa lumipat na sa kabilang building si Chan. Hindi man sila nagkikita na sa play area dahil mas maaga uwian ni Soonyoung, nagkikita naman sila tuwing Sabado para maglaro at magkwentuhan. Nasanay na sila rito –- ang bawat Sabado ay oras para sa isa’t isa.

Umakyat na rin ng Grade 1 si Soonyoung kaya magkasama na ulit sila ng building ni Chan. Minsan, hindi niya pa rin matanggap na mas matanda si Chan sa kanya dahil napaka-cute ng itsura nito at mas maliit pa si Chan kaysa sa kanya. “Huy! Sunyo, okay ka lang? Malapit na matapos recess oh, di pa ubos sandwich mo”, pangungulit ni Chan. Natauhan bigla si Soonyoung na hindi namalayang nakatingin na lang pala siya kay Chan. “Hehe sorry. Pahingi naman ako ng cookies, Chan-chan oh”, pagbawi ni Soonyoung. Ah, bagong gawain nga pala nila ang magsabay kumain tuwing recess. Tuwang-tuwa pa silang dalawa nang magkita sila sa canteen noong umpisa ng klase kasi sabay oras nila ng recess.


	2. Chapter 2

Lumipas ang mga taon at nakatagpo man ng mga bagong kaibigan, nanatili pa ring magkaibigan sina Soonyoung at Chan. Hindi man sila magkita ng Lunes hanggang Biyernes, alam naman nilang palaging may darating na Sabado para sa kanila. Minsan pa nga, ang Sabadong iyon ay Graduation Day pa ng isa sa kanila. Ang anim na taong pagkakaibigan, nadagdagan pa dahil sa parehong high school din pumasok sina Soonyoung at Chan.

“Ayoko na! Di ko na kaya, bakit may letters na yung Math? Hanggang numbers lang dapat ‘to a!”, reklamo ni Soonyoung. “Mamaya na reklamo, kain muna. 40 minutes lang lunch break natin”, pagsagot ni Chan. Ngunit kahit anong pagsabi ni Chan, ayaw hawakan ni Soonyoung ang pagkain niya. Naka-pout lang si Soonyoung habang tinutusok-tusok ng tinidor ang ulam na nasa harapan niya. “Pst! Soonyoung, lalo kang walang mage-gets sa Math kapag hindi ka kumain”, pangungulit ni Chan. “Eh kasi naman! Kapag ako bumagsak, ililipat ako ng school nila mama at ayoko nun! Kapag lumipat ako ng school, wala ka na kasabay mag-lunch at ayokong sad ka”, sabi ni Soonyoung habang naka-pout pa rin.

“Hay nako, Soons.” Tumigil sa pagkain si Chan at inakbayan ang kababata. “Ganito na lang, tulungan kita? Punta ako sa bahay niyo after school tapos turuan kita.” Nilingon ni Soonyoung ang kaibigan nang may nagniningning na mga mata at nagsabing, “Talaga? Chan totoo ba? Willing ka tulungan ako?” Natawa si Chan sa pagka-excited ng kaibigan pero sumagot pa rin siya “Oo naman! Tapos na ako diyan diba? Perks yan na one year ahead ako sa ‘yo. Ano, g?”

Napayakap na lang bigla si Soonyoung kay Chan habang umo-oo. “Salamat! Sobrang thank you, Chan! Di na ako lilipat, di na ako mag-aalala na baka ma-miss mo ako”, nakangiting sabi ni Soonyoung. “O sige na, tama na hug fest. Kumain ka na, 30 minutes left bilisan mo! Malayo classroom mo mula dito sa canteen.” Mukhang bumalik na nga ang gana sa pagkain ni Soonyoung dahil mabilis nito naubos ang pagkain niya, naunahan pa nga niya matapos si Chan.

Magkalaro, recess buddies, lunch buddies, tutor at tutee – ganito ang naging buhay nina Soonyoung at Chan kasama ang isa’t isa hanggang tumapak silang dalawa ng high school. Kahit pa pinaka-ayaw na subject ni Soonyoung ang Math, masaya pa rin siya na may ganoong subject dahil ito ang dahilan bakit nasa bahay niya si Chan kada Lunes, Martes, at Biyernes. Dagdag pa sa swerte niya na magkasama pa ulit sila ni Chan ng Sabado dahil nanatiling araw nila iyon para sa isa’t isa.

Pagdating ng Senior High, parehong nag-ABM ang magkaibigan. Inis man si Soonyoung nang makita niyang may Math pa rin, alam niyang makakaraos siya dahil tutulungan pa rin naman siya ni Chan. Pero kung tatanungin si Soonyoung, hindi naman si Chan ang dahilan bakit niya pinili ang ABM. Gusto niya lang talagang kumuha ng Management-related na kurso sa kolehiyo. Laking bonus na lang para sa kanya dahil nag-ABM din ang pinakamatalik niyang kaibigan kaya kasa-kasama niya pa rin ito kahit sa huling dalawang taon ng high school. Yun nga lang, mukhang ang desisyon niya sa kung saan siya magko-kolehiyo ay naka-depende kay Chan pero sikreto lang iyon. Hindi niya kailanman sasabihin sa mas nakatatanda na balak niyang sundan ito hanggang sa dulo ng mundo, este basta hanggang kolehiyo ganun.

“Huy! Soonyoung ano? Gets mo na ba paano malalaman kung Simple o Compound Interest yung gagamitin na formula kapag may binigay na word problem?”, biglang tanong ni Chan. Hala, mukhang natulala na naman pala si Soonyoung at lumipad na ang isip sa gitna ng tutorial session nila. ‘Di naman unang beses na nangyari to’, isip-isip ni Soonyoung. ‘Ang dalas ko na yatang tumitig lang kay Chan eh, ang cute-cute kasi akala mo hindi Grade 12. Mukha pa ring mas bata sa akin’, patuloy na pagliwaliw ng isip ni Soonyoung.

“Ay, ayaw na makinig. Late na rin naman, sige uwi na muna ako Soons. Baka pagod ka na”, sabi ni Chan habang nagsisimulang mag-ayos ng gamit. “Teka teka teka! Wait lang, grabe naman ‘to. Na-blanko lang ako saglit, di ko gets eh. Ang gulo pa rin. Ano ba kaibahan ng Simple sa Compound Interest? Ulit!!”, pangungulit ni Soonyoung habang hawak-hawak ang kamay ng paalis na Chan. Umupo ulit si si Chan at hinawakan ang tuktok ng ulo ni Soonyoung para ipaling ang tingin ng nakababata doon sa notes na nasa mesa. “Kung saan-saan ka kasi tumitingin, eh yung notes mo nandito. Focus ka nga! Ganito yun…”, mariin na pagsabi ni Chan.

Hindi pa rin nakinig si Soonyoung pero hindi dahil wala siyang maintindihan kahit anong pilit niya. Sa totoo lang, naintindihan naman na niya yung lesson sa classroom pa lang. Sa totoo lang, mula naman nung Grade 9 ay naka-adjust na si Soonyoung at kaya naman na niya ang Math nang walang tulong ni Chan. Nakaka-guilty pero kunwari nahihirapan pa rin siya kasi sobrang gusto niya lang na madalas kasama si Chan. Gusto niyang naririnig ang boses ng binata at masaya si Soonyoung kapag magkatabi lang sila na silang dalawa lang. Masaya rin si Soonyoung kapag tuwang-tuwa si Chan dahil matataas ang nakukuhang marka ni Soonyoung sa exams dulot ng tutoring sessions nila. At para kay Soonyoung, hindi niya bibitawan ang ngiting iyon ni Chan.

Dumating ang ikalawang semestre at ito ang huling semestre ni Chan sa high school. Dating gawi, nasa bahay ulit ni Soonyoung si Chan at ang usapan ay nasa Normal Distribution. Buti pala may Chan pa rin si Soonyoung kasi aaminin niyang medyo hindi siya maka-cope sa lesson na ito. “Salamat ulit, Chan-chan ah! Sorry late na tuloy baka may gagawin ka pa”, pagpapaalam ni Soonyoung habang nagliligpit ng mga gamit. “Okay lang naman. Last sem naman na ‘to na matuturuan kita. Eh subjects ko medyo chill na rin bilang graduating naman na”, pagsagot ni Chan.

“Hala last sem mo na ako tutulungan? Tulungan mo pa rin ako next year! Magulo daw yung FABM sabi nila”, pag-aamok ni Chan. “Mahirap naman yung next sem. College na ako nun no? Mahirap daw subjects eh. Kaya mo yan! Grabe naman to, tiwala sa sarili”, sagot ni Chan. “Ay oo nga pala college. Pero huy, saan ka na magc-college? Alam ko namang pumasa ka sa maraming schools pero saan final mo?”, ani ni Soonyoung. “Ha? Ah uhm. Ano…”, alanganing sagot ni Chan. “Soonyoung sorry.”

‘Bakit humihingi ng sorry ‘to? Kung sa Maynila mag-aaral ‘to, wala namang kaso yun? Mabilis naman mai-byahe mula Laguna para mag-Saturdate kami ah! Este, basta magkita ng Sabado’, isip-isip ni Soonyoung. “Ano meron, Chan?”, pag-aalala ni Soonyoung. “Sa Korea na kasi ako magco-college”, dahan-dahang sagot ni Chan. Dito mistulang gumuho ang mundo ni Soonyoung. Bakas sa mukha ng mas bata ang matinding gulat na may halong lungkot at mukha pang iiyak kaya nagpatuloy na lang si Chan. “Alam mo namang nandoon na si mama 4 years ago pa diba? Dapat nga sabay kaming lilipad para mag-stay doon kasama si papa kaso iniyakan ko sila na dito ko tatapusin ang high school sa Pilipinas.”

Tinitigan ni Chan ang kababata pero wala pa ring imik si Soonyoung. “Gusto ko sanang dito pa rin mag-college. Alam mo namang nag-take ako ng entrance tests sa universities dito diba? Kaso hindi na talaga ako pinayagan mag-stay pa. Promise, nilaban ko naman kaso wala eh, extension na raw talaga yung 4 years na hinayaan lang ako ni papa at mama na mag-stay dito. Sorry, Soonyoung. Hindi ko rin alam kasi paano sabihin sa iyo.”

“Hindi ko naman mapipigil alis mo. Sila tita na rin naman nag-plano niyan eh. Chan-chan, mami-miss kita”, mahinang pagsabi ni Soonyoung. “Pero kalma ka lang muna Soons ah! May ilang buwan pa naman tayong magkasama grabe ‘to. Sulitin natin? Tapos pangako, usap pa rin tayo kahit nasa Korea na ako. Hi-tech world naman na tayo, madali lang tumawag at mag-chat sa Messenger”, balik ni Chan.

Napangiti si Soonyoung sa narinig niya. Oo nga naman, madali lang makipag-usap sa panahon ngayon. Hindi naman mawawala sa buhay niya si Chan hindi ba? Balang araw magkikita naman ulit sila at sisiguraduhin ni Soonyoung na magkakasama ulit sila kahit na siya pa ang lumipad pa-Korea. Labindalawang taong pagkakaibigan – hindi naman ito basta masisira ng iilang taon na magkalayo sila ng bansa. Maghihintay si Soonyoung para kay Chan, sigurado iyon.

Nagdaan ang mga araw nang walang nagbabago sa mga nakagawian ng magkaibigan. Hanggang sa huling exam, tinuturuan pa rin ni Chan si Soonyoung kahit na minsan ay tumatakas pa sa graduation practice si Chan para lang makipagkita sa kaibigan. Dumating na rin ang araw ng Graduation ni Chan at naroon si Soonyoung para palakpakan at suportahan hanggang dulo ang pinaka-paborito niyang tao sa mundo. Pumatak ng Sabado ang Graduation Day na ito at pagkarating ng kasunod na Sabado ay nasa airport na si Soonyoung, ayaw bumitaw sa kamay ng kaibigan.

“Chan-chan, ingat ka ah! Sobrang lamig daw doon kapag winter kaya magpatong-patong ka ng sobrang daming damit. Mabilis ka pa naman lamigin. Tapos galingan mo mag-aral ng Korean! Minsan mag-send ka ng mga phrases sa akin para matuto rin ako ah hehe. Tapos message ka lang kung may kailangan ka! Isang oras lang naman kaibahan ng oras natin kaya gets natin kung anong oras pwede magtawagan nang hindi nakaka-istorbo. Basta nandito lang ako ah”, paalala ni Soonyoung.

Hindi umiimik si Chan at tumayo na lang bigla nang marinig ang anunsyo para sa flight niya. “Ayun na, kailangan ko na mag-board. Ingat ka rin dito Soonyoung ah? Soons, see you soon? Hehe”, nakangiting pagpapaalam ni Chan. Ayaw man bumitaw ni Soonyoung, alam niyang hindi naman niya mapipigil ang pag-alis ni Chan. Tumayo siya at niyakap ang kaibigan nang napakahigpit habang pinipigilang umiyak. “Ingat ka, Chan. Labyu”, bulong ni Soonyoung pagkabitaw at nginitian ang kaibigan. Ngumiti pabalik si Chan bago tumalikod at naglakad palayo.

Nang hindi na matanaw ni Soonyoung ang kaibigan, bumuhos na ang luha nito. Ito na yata ang pinaka-ayaw niyang Sabado. At mula sa araw na ito, mukhang hindi na rin ganoon ka-ligaya ang mga darating pang Sabado sa buhay ni Soonyoung.


	3. Chapter 3

Maayos naman ang naging komunikasyon nina Soonyoung at Chan ilang buwan mula nang magkalayo ang dalawa. Maraming kwento si Soonyoung tungkol sa unang semestre ng Grade 12 niya at si Chan naman ay marami ring nababanggit kay Soonyoung tungkol sa paga-adjust niya sa Korea. Halos araw-araw ay may update sila sa isa’t isa ngunit hindi ito nagtagal. Nang dumating na ang major exams, natigil pansamantala ang pag-uusap nila. Mistulang nagsunod-sunod din naman ang mga kailangang gawin ni Soonyoung lalo na at may entrance exams na siyang inaalala. Pinapatulong na rin si Chan sa kumpanya ng kanyang tatay tuwing Sabado at Linggo kaya hindi na rin niya natutupad ang pag-kumusta kay Soonyoung tuwing Sabado.

Umabot sa punto na kahit nag-iiwan na lang sila ng message para sa isa’t isa, bahala na kung kailan mababasa ng pinadalahan. Minsan may sagot, minsan nalilimutan na. Lalo pang Nawala ang komunikasyon nila nang pumasok na sa kolehiyo si Soonyoung at naroon na lahat ng atensyon niya. Ngunit kahit gaano pa man sila ka-abala, may mga araw pa rin namang nagpapang-abot sila at nag-uusap kahit iilang minuto lamang. May oras sila para sa kaarawan ng isa’t isa at tuwing may holiday gaya ng Pasko at Bagong Taon. Nagawa rin nilang batiin ang isa’t isa nang magtapos ito ng kolehiyo at tinawagan din ni Chan si Soonyoung nang malaman nitong may trabaho na ang kababata.

Alam pa rin nila ang pinakamalaking mga balita sa buhay ng isa’t isa kahit na napaka-dalang nilang mag-usap. Hindi man bumalik ang mga nakagawiang Sabado at hindi man nagkikita ang dalawa kahit sa pamamagitan ng video call, kampante naman si Soonyoung na hindi nawala ang pagkakaibigan nila. Pero mukhang nawala na ang pinanghahawakan ni Soonyoung noon na muli pa silang magkikita at magkakasama ng pinaka-paborito niyang tao sa mundo. Malabo na.

Pitong taon na ang nakalilipas mula nang pumunta si Chan ng Korea. Halos dalawang taon nang may trabaho si Soonyoung pero ang sweldo niya ay nilaan niya sa pagkuha ng apartment sa Makati malapit sa kanyang opisina. Ang iba naman niyang kinikita ay binibigay niya sa mga magulang niya kaya wala rin siyang maitabi para sa paglipad niya papuntang Korea. Sa loob ng pitong taon na iyon, unti-unti na rin namang naihanda ni Soonyoung ang sarili niya na maaaring mangyari nga ito – na isang kababata na lamang si Chan at baka hindi na muling mag-krus ang landas nilang dalawa. Hindi naman masakit. Ayos lang naman kay Soonyoung sapagkat para sa kanya, sapat na ang labindalawang taon na magkasama sila.

Naputol ang pagmumuni-muni ni Soonyoung nang umalarma ang kanyang cellphone. Alas-onse na ng gabi sa Pilipinas pero ibig sabihin nito ay alas-dose na ng madaling-araw sa Korea. Tinignan niya ang petsa kahit na alam niya naman na ang dahilan ng pagtunong ng cellphone niya. Ika-10 ng Pebrero sa Pilipinas pero ika-11 na ng Pebrero sa Korea – kaarawan ni Chan. Sa loob ng pitong taon, hindi sila pumalya sa pagbati tuwing kaarawan ng isa kaya siyempre, hindi pa rin papalya ngayon si Soonyoung. Dali-dali niyang sinulat ang mensahe sa chat at pinadala kay Chan.

**Soonyoung:** _Happy birthday sa paborito kong kuya na mukhang mas bata sa akin! Ingat ka pa rin palagi ah! Kumain ka sa labas, huy! Celebrate ka. Labyu -Soons_

**Chan:** _hahaha salamat! Ingat ka rin diyan ah. Soons, see you soon?_ mabilis na sagot ni Chan sa mensahe.

‘Ayan na naman yung pa-Soons see you soon niya’, isip-isip ni Soonyoung. “Gaano ba katagal ang soon na ‘yan? Pa-miss ka masyado, Chan. Pero okay lang kahit kailan pa ‘yan basta sana magkita pa rin tayo ulit kahit kapag 60 years old na ako”, pagbulong ni Soonyoung habang nakatitig sa reply ni Chan. “Tama na nga, self! May pasok ka pa bukas. Tulog na”

Nakahiga na si Soonyoung nang tumunog ulit ang cellphone niya. Kahit na antok na siya ay binasa niya pa rin ang natanggap na mensahe.

**Chan:** _Ay, Soons batiin na rin kita. Advance Happy Valentine’s Day! Balitaan mo ako kung ano ganap mo nun ah? Baka lang di ako maka-reply kasi busy ako sa mga susunod na araw._

Oo nga pala, pati love life nila inu-update nila sa isa’t isa. Wala namang ganap si Soonyoung sa love life eh, pacrush-crush lang. Si Chan lalo walang update kasi puro kumpanya ng tatay niya iniintindi. Tignan mo, kahit Valentine’s Day magiging busy raw siya. ‘At least bumati na. Bakit kasi pati Valentine’s Day nagbabatian kami?’, isip ni Soonyoung.

**Soonyoung:** _Advance Happy Valentine’s Day din hahaha. Sige balitaan kita kung may plano man ako hahahaha. Good night na. Labyu_

**Chan:** _Good night. See you soon ah!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Soonyoung:** _Di tinanggap ng crush ko yung pa-“Be my Valentine” ko._

Dahil totoo naman si Soonyoung sa sinabi niya, nagbigay nga siya ng update niya kay Chan ng Valentine’s Day. Nakaupo siya sa isang bench sa gitna ng BGC at tinititigan ang kahon ng tsokolate na hindi tinanggap ng taong inaminan niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid at napansing puro mag-jowa ang gumagala ngayon sa BGC na kung hindi magkahawak ang mga kamay ay may bitbit na bulaklak para sa minamahal. Hindi niya maiwasang maiinggit at malungkot para sa sarili niyang na-reject ng crush niya nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya.

**Chan:** _Awww, Soons. Ano ba pa-“Be my Valentine” mo?_

Napangiti nang kaunti si Soonyoung dahil sa mensahe ni Chan. Kahit papaano natanggal sa isip niya na mag-isa siya gayong araw ng mga puso pa naman. Kinunan niya ng litrato ang kahon ng tsokolate habang nakapatong sa mga binti niya at pinadala ito kay Chan.

**Soonyoung:** _Eto, chocolates! Cute yung shapes sa loob niyan, ako mismo gumawa kagabi sa bahay. Feeling ko masarap din, saying di tinanggap._

**Chan:** _Hala, handmande chocolates ni Soonyoung? Grabe namang sayang niyan o. Ano plano mo?_

**** **Soonyoung:** _Ewan. Kainin ko na lang para di sayang. Teka nga, akala ko ba busy ka?_

**Chan:** _Ah, naasikaso ko agad yung inaayos ko kaya may time ako mag-reply hahaha. Saan ka pala nagmumukmok?_

**Soonyoung:** _Grabe sa mukmok. Nasa gitna ako ng BGC, daming mag-jowa akala ko kasali ako sa mag-iikot ng may ka-Valentines._

**Chan:** _Diyan ka talaga umamin ano? Tapos diretso date sana?_

**Soonyoung:** _Pakialam mo? Hahahaha eh dito siya nagttrabaho_

**Chan:** _Grabe, saya siguro maging crush ni Soonyoung ano? Pinupuntahan ka_

**Soonyoung:** _HAHAHAHAHA alam mo naman ako, ako ang pumupunta sa taong mahalaga sa akin._

**Chan:** _Selos ako! As a kuya slash bespren, bakit ako di mo pinupuntahan? >.<_

**Soonyoung:** _Luh siya, buti sana kung kaya ko i-bus ang Korea. Tsaka bakit ako? Eh kung ikaw kaya pumunta sa akin HAHAHAHA ikaw nga unang lumapit nung preschool eh._

**Chan:** _Wow may trip down memory lane? Mukhang heartbroken ka si Sunyo ko_

**Soonyoung:** _HOY YUNG NICKNAME TIGILAN MO! Pero di ka pupunta ngayon, wala akong Lego na dala. Chocolates lang pero kakainin ko na rin baka matunaw lang_

**Chan:** _hahahaha okay, hayaan na kita kumain diyan! Soons, see you_

**Soonyoung:** _Nagmamadali? Nalimutan i-type yung soon sa dulo?_

**Soonyoung:** _Huy? Chan-chan?_

**Soonyoung:** _Ay nawala nga, bumalik sa busy. Happy Valentine’s na lang ulit. Labyu -Soons_

Napabuntong-hininga si Soonyoung pagkapadala ng huli niyang mensahe. Ilang segundo niyang tinitignan ang kahon ng tsokolate bago niya binuksan at sinimulang kainin. ‘Ang lungkot ko ba tignan?’, isip-isip niya. Nakapatong ang mga braso sa kanyang binti habang hawak ang kahon ng tsokolate at nakayukong kumakain nang biglang may sumulpot na mamahaling sapatos sa sahig na tinitignan niya. Mula sa mga sapatos, iniangat ni Soonyoung ang kanyang tingin hanggang sa makita na niya ang mukha ng taong nakatayo sa harapan niya.

‘Sino ‘to? Kilala ko ba ‘to?’, tanong ni Soonyoung sa isip niya. Matangkad ang lalaking nasa harap niya, mukhang mas matangkad pa nga yata sa kanya. Matipuno ito at mukhang may oras para mag-gym. Mukhang businessman na may napakagandang trabaho at mataas na sweldo, nakakadagdag sa pogi points. Dahil sa naka-roll up na sleeves at niluwagang kurbata, mukhang kakalabas lang ng trabaho ng lalaking ito pero mukha pa ring fresh.

“Um, I-- hehe”, nahihiyang panimula ng lalaki. Pero teka! Yung ngiting iyon, yung tawa na iyon. Biglang tumayo si Soonyoung, nabitawan ang tsokolateng hawak-hawak at napasigaw nang malakas, “CHAN?!?” Napalingon yata sa kanila ang lahat ng nagdadaan na mga tao kaya naman natawa si Chan. Sa pagkakataong ito, siguradong-sigurado si Soonyoung na ang kababata nga ang nasa harapan niya. Iisa lamang ang tawang iyon sa buong mundo at ito ang pinaka-paborito niya sa lahat.

“Uy sayang naman yung chocolates, di mo pa nauubos. I’ll make it up to you kasi ako naman yata dahilan bakit mo nahulog. Tara, dinner? Treat ko, ikaw na rin pumili ng gusto mong chocolate panghimagas!”, pag-aaya ni Chan. Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Soonyoung, hindi pa rin makapaniwala na mas matangkad na nang kaunti ang dating mas maliit sa kanya na si Chan. Teka nga, wala sa tangkad ang usapan! “LEE CHAN! NASA PILIPINAS KA? Teka ano ‘to? May mali ba akong nalagay sa chocolates ko at kung ano-ano nakikita ko?”, medyo malakas at mabilis na pagtatanong ni Soonyoung.

“Kumalma ka nga, Sunyo! Pinagtitinginan tayo oh”, banggit ni Chan. “Pero para sagutin tanong mo, pakiramdam ko naman wala kang nilagay na kakaiba sa chocolates. Sadyang nandito lang ako sa Pilipinas ngayon at saktong nag-iikot lang ako sa BGC nung sinabi mong nandito ka kaya pinuntahan na kita”, pagpapaliwanag niya. Hindi na ulit maka-imik si Soonyoung kaya inakbayan na lang siya ni Chan at sinabing, “Tara na nga, Soons. Gutom lang ‘yan kaya mag-dinner na tayo.”

Tahimik lang sina Soonyoung at Chan habang kumakain. Hindi rin alam ni Soonyoung kung anong sasabihin niya ngayon at nagkita na sila ng kababata. Hindi niya inakala na ganito na pala kalapit ang ‘soon’ na sinabi sa kanya ni Chan nung nag-usap sila noong kaarawan nito. “Sunyo na Sunyo ka pa rin”, biglang banggit ni Chan. “H-ha? S-sabi ko itigil mo yung Sunyo na yan eh”, nahihiyang pagsagot ni Soonyoung. “Wala, natandaan ko lang na ganito rin tayo nung preschool. Parang ayaw mo pa makipag-usap. Sige ka, kukulitin ulit kita”, nakangiting wika ni Chan.

“D-di na kailangan”, panimula ni Soonyoung bago nagtanong “Nasa Pilipinas ka ah? Bakasyon? Akala ko ba busy sa kumpanya ni tito?” Tumigil muna sa pagkain si Chan para sagutin ang kaibigan, “Busy nga. Nagtayo siya ng branch ng kumpanya naming dito sa Pilipinas eh, ako pinagma-manage.” Bakas ang gulat sa mga mata ni Soonyoung at natulala na lang ulit ito. Sa isip-isip niya, ‘Iba na talaga ang Chan na ito ah! Napaka-big time.’

“Teka, ikaw magma-manage?”, paglilinaw ni Soonyoung. “Oo, kaya mukhang dito na rin ako sa Pilipinas mamamalagi. Permanente na yung kumpanya dito kaya siguro di na rin ako pipilitin lumuwas pa-Korea”, sagot ni Chan. “Yun ang latest update ko sa buhay. Ikaw? Kumusta ang pagiging parte ng marketing team?”, pagpapatuloy ni Chan. Mula dito ay dumaloy na ang pag-uusap sa pagitan ng dalawang binata. Mistulang hindi nangyari ang pitong taong pagkakalayo nila sa isa’t isa dahil natural at kumportable ang naging oras ng pagsasama nilang dalawa.

Lumipas ang oras na nagkukuwentuhan lamang silang dalawa tungkol sa kung anu-anong mga bagay. Natapos ang kanilang gabi sa paghatid ni Chan kay Soonyoung sa apartment nito, na hindi rin alam ni Soonyoung kung anong nangyari at bakit nagpahatid siya kay Chan. “Soons, salamat sa date”, nakangiting sabi ni Chan habang nasa tapat sila ng pinto ng apartment ni Soonyoung. “Porket Valentine’s, date agad ‘no? Ako nga dapat magpasalamat, libre mo kaya lahat! Salamat ah”, balik ni Soonyoung. “Wala ‘yun. Halos walong taon na rin akong nawala eh. Pero counted na date ‘yun ah!”, pangungulit ni Chan. “Date date ka diyan. Ewan ko sa ‘yo, Lee Chan. Bahala ka nga diyan. Good night”, pagsabi ni Soonyoung habang binubuksan ang pinto.

“Date para sa akin eh. Lumabas ako kasama ang taong gusto ko, okay lang bang para sa akin, date ‘yun?” Napatigil si Soonyoung sa narinig niya mula kay Chan. Nilingon niya ito at muling hindi makapagsalita sa gulat. “Soons, sorry. Alam kong kaka-reject lang sa iyo. Alam ko rin na sobrang tagal na nung huli tayong nagkasama tapos hindi pa naging maayos yung pakikipag-usap ko sa iyo. Pero ‘yun nga punto ko. Ang dami kong araw na pinalipas at ang daming oras na pinabayaan kaya pasensya ka na sinabi ko agad. Paninindigan ko naman, Soons. Gusto kita kaya kung papayag ka, pwede ba ako manligaw?”, marahang pagpapaliwanag ni Chan.

‘Ilang surpresa pa ba meron ‘tong kaibigan ko na ‘to? Di ba titigil si Chan sa pagpapakabog ng dibdib ko ngayong araw? Ano ba naman ‘to?’, gulong-gulong isip ni Soonyoung. At sa hindi mabilang na pagkakataon, muling nakatitig lamang si Soonyoung kay Chan at walang masabi. Binabasa lamang ni Chan ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Soonyoung habang lumilipas ang mga segundo na katahimikan ang pumapagitan sa kanilang dalawa. “Hindi mo naman kailangan sumagot ngayon, sorry. Ano, uh, pag-isipan mo lang ganun hehe. Kahit gaano katagal. Hindi naman na ako aalis. Pero ayun, good night”, nahihiyang paalam ni Chan.

Nagsimula nang maglakad palayo si Chan nang may humatak sa braso nito kaya napalingon siya. “O-okay!”, mahinang bigkas ni Soonyoung. “Pero! Hangouts muna… h-hindi date”, dugtong niya. Humarap si Chan sa nakayukong Soonyoung at ngumiti. “Okay, hangouts! Start tayo this Saturday? Dating gawi lang, kung pwede ka”, masayang pagyaya ni Chan. Itinaas ni Soonyoung ang kanyang tingin at nginitian nang napakalaki si Chan, “Sige! Game ako diyan! Libre pa rin naman ang mga Sabado ko. Dating gawi.” Binitawan ni Soonyoung ang braso ni Chan at nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t isa. Ayaw man ni Soonyoung na makitang paalis na naman ang pinaka-paborito niyang tao, magaan pa rin ang loob niya sapagkat alam niyang magkikita naman na sila ulit sa darating na Sabado.

Bagama’t mahirap hagilapin mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes, nakalaan naman kay Soonyoung ang buong oras at atensyon ni Chan tuwing Sabado. Ilang mga linggo na ang nakalipas mula nang bumalik ang nakagawiang pagkikita ng magkaibigan tuwing Sabado. Para kay Chan, oras ito kasama ang taong gusto niya pero para kay Soonyoung, oras ito kasama ang pinakamatalik na kaibigan. Alam naman ni Chan na hindi ito date para kay Soonyoung at wala namang kaso sa kanya iyon. Para kay Chan, sapat nang maipakita niya kay Soonyoung na narito na ulit siya at papanindigan niya ang mga salita niya noong nakaraang Araw ng mga Puso.

Isang Sabado, magkasamang naglilibot sa isang liwasan ang magkaibigan nang biglang magsalita si Chan. “Soons, may plano ka na sa birthday mo?” Napatigil sa paglalakad si Soonyoung nang marinig ang tanong. “Oh bakit? Nalimutan mo bang birthday mo na sa susunod na Sabado?”, pang-aasar ni Chan. “Hindi naman hehe. Pero hmmm, sa apartment lang siguro ako. Wala namang plano, bakit?”, ani ni Soonyoung habang nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. “Okay buti na lang wala ka pang plano. Ako kasi meron”, nakangising sabi ni Chan.

“Wow! Sasabihin mo ba sa akin o sorpresa?”, tanong ni Soonyoung. “Loko! Kailangan ko sabihin sa iyo no kasi ayoko namang i-kidnap ka. Uwi tayong Laguna”, natatawang sagot ni Chan. “Ha? Laguna? Ano gagawin natin doon? Tsaka akala ko ba wala na kayong bahay doon? Paano na?”, sabi ni Soonyoung. “Ce-celebrate tayo sa bahay niyo. Pinaalam ko na kina tito at tita. Makiki-overnight din ako at sabi nila okay lang naman daw. Na-miss din yata nila ako? Nakwento mo nga raw kasi na nasa Pilipinas na ulit ako tapos di pa ako bumibisita sa kanila.”

Nagulat si Soonyoung dahil mukhang matagal na pinlano ng kaibigan ang selebrasyon ng kanyang kaarawan. “Ano, game? Pero sa totoo lang, di ka pwedeng umayaw. Baka giyerahin ka ng mama at papa mo”, pangungulit ni Chan. “Oo na! Uwi tayong Laguna sa birthday ko. Handa naman na lahat eh”, sagot ni Soonyoung.


	5. Chapter 5

Biyernes ng gabi bago ang kaarawan ni Soonyoung, sinundo siya ni Chan mula s apartment niya at bumiyahe na sila pa-Laguna. “Nag-dinner ka na ba? O gusto mo stopover tayo para mag-dinner?”, bungad ni Chan pagsakay ni Soonyoung. “Kumain naman na ako, tsaka baka lalong tumagal biyahe natin. Maliban na lang kung di ka pa nag-dinner?”, tugon ni Soonyoung. “Kumain naman kaming magkakatrabaho bago umuwi. Diretso na tayo ah? Seatbelt.”

Si Soonyoung ang in-charge sa playlist habang bumibiyahe sila pa-Laguna. Nagsimula ito sa mga upbeat at latest na mga kanta hanggang sa unti-unting naging senti hanggang sa mga kantang kinalakihan na nila ang mga pinapatugtog ni Soonyoung. “Uuwi lang tayong Laguna, naging senti ka na diyan”, pang-aasar ni Chan. “Shh! Tahimik ka lang diyan. Sabi moa ko bahala sa playlist eh, bawal reklamo”, sagot ni Soonyoung. Makalipas ang ilang oras ay nakarating na rin sila sa Laguna. Kahit gabi na, masaya pa rin silang sinalubong ng mga magulang ni Soonyoung. Diretso namang pinagpahinga ang dalawang binate matapos nila magbaba ng mga gamit.

Kinabukasan ng umaga, dumating agad ang mga kaibigan ni Soonyoung mula noong high school pa siya at inilayo muna siya sa bahay. “Enjoy lang kayo! Balik kayo ng mga lunch time. Mag-aayos lang muna kami rito”, sabi ni Chan habang nagpapaalam kay Soonyoung at sa mga kaibigan nitong paalis na. Ayaw man umalis ni Soonyoung dahil gusto niya tumulong sa sarili niyang birthday party, wala siyang magawa sa hatak ng mga kababata niya. Habang nagsasaya silang magkakaibigan sa malapit na mall ay abala namang nagluluto at nag-aayos ng dekorasyon sina Chan at mga kamag-anak ni Soonyoung sa bahay.

Matapos ang ilang oras, bumalik na sina Soonyoung at agad bumungad ang mga bisita sa kanya kasabay ng pagsigaw ng “Happy Birthday, Soonyoung!”. Sa gitna ng lahat ng mga tao ay nakita niya si Chan na bitbit ang keyk habang may napakalaking ngiti. At para bang walang ibang tao sa paligid at walang ibang naririnig si Soonyoung maliban sa tibok ng kanyang puso. Makita lamang niya ang ngiti ni Chan, masaya na rin siya – panatag na ang loob niya. Ibinalik niya ang ngiti ngunit hindi para sa lahat ng mga bisita kundi para lang kay Chan. ‘Ganito lang pala kadali sumaya. Akala ko hindi ko mararamdaman ‘to… akala ko hindi ko na ulit mararamdaman. Salamat, Chan-chan’, isip ni Soonyoung habang papalapit sa may hawak ng keyk.

Matapos ang kantahan at pag-ihip ng kandila sa keyk, nagsimula na ang selebrasyon ng kaarawan ni Soonyoung. Umabot hanggang oras ng meryenda ang mga bisita nila at buti na lang at umorder na ng mga kakanin at pansit sina Chan para sa kanila. Bago pa man lumubog ang araw, nagpaalam na ang mga kaibigan ni Soonyoung at nagsi-uwian na rin ang mga kamag-anak niya na siyempre, ay may pa-bitbit ng mga natirang pagkain. Matapos maglinis ng lahat ng mga gamit at pinaglutuan, tahimik na kumain ng hapunan si Soonyoung, ang kanyang mga magulang, at si Chan.

Naghahanda na para matulog si Soonyoung nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kanyang kwarto. Pagbukas niya, nakita niya si Chan na may pinapakitang paper bag. “Happy birthday, Soons. Hindi ko pala naabot sa ‘yo regalo mo kanina”, bati nito. “Salamat Chan-chan! Pero sana di ka na nag-abala. Dami mo nang ginastos sa pagkain pa lang”, ani ni Soonyoung. “Uy! Nandiyan pa rin pala yung corkboard mo”, pagpuna ni Chan. “Ah oo nga eh. Nung nag-dorm ako ng college, iniwan ko nang parang picture board yan”, sagot ni Soonyoung.

Pumasok si Chan sa kwarto ni Soonyoung para tignan ang mga larawang nakapaskil sa corkboard. Hindi naman problema ito para kay Soonyoung dahil lagi namang nasa kwarto niya si Chan lalo na noong tinuturuan pa siya nito. Inilapag ni Soonyoung ang regalo sa kama at nilapitan si Chan na nagtitingin sa corkboard. “Grabe ang luma na pala ng mga nandiyan. Di ko na na-update ng college pictures haha”, sabi ni Soonyoung.

“Unang araw mo ‘to ng High School diba?” sabay turo ni Chan sa isang larawan. “Parehas na ulit tayo ng uniporme niyan oh. Hindi halata pero ang saya ko niyan. Doon ka rin pumasok sa high school na pinuntahan ko, akala ko talaga paghihiwalayin na tayo nila tita noon”, kwento ni Chan. “H-ha?”, mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung.

“Tapos eto! Hindi ko alam bakit may pag-picture sila tita nung unang beses kong pumunta rito para turuan ka sa Math. Nagkaroon ako ng dahilan para puntahan ka palagi. Nakaka-stress man ang Math pero masaya akong kasama ka pagkatapos ng school. Biruin mo, apat na beses tayong sure na magkasama sa isang lingo! Ang saya ng puso ko noon”, pagpapatuloy ni Chan. “hehe Chan naman”, komento ni Soonyoung.

“Ang cute! May isang sulok ka na puro litrato natin kapag nagkikita tayo ng Sabado. Mula simpleng takbuhan noong preschool tayo hanggang sa kung saan-saang gala ng high school oh. Grabe Soons, ikaw talaga kasama ko sa lahat”, dagdag ni Chan. “Sana patuloy kitang makasama sa lahat. Hindi lang sa mga darating na Sabado pero sana hanggang sa dulo, alam mo yun? ‘Yung mga taon na hindi kita nakasama, masaya naman akong makita na marami ka pa ring nagawang alaala kasama mga kaibigan mo. Pero sayang hindi kita nasamahan, pasensya ka na ah. Sususbukan ko naman bumawi. At gagawin ko rin ang makakaya ko para mula ngayon, makakasama mo na rin ako sa mga bagong litrato”, malumanay na bitaw ni Chan.

Inalis ni Chan ang kanyang tingin sa mga litrato at binaling ito sa katabing si Soonyoung na namumula – Si Soonyoung na nahihirapan huminga sapagkat naaalala niya ang mga dahilan niya sa pagpaskil ng mga litratong naroon sa corkboard. Alam ni Soonyoung na natakot din siyang hindi makapasok sa high school kung nasaan si Chan at kung gaano siya kasaya nang nalaman niyang makakasunod siya roon. Alam na alam ni Soonyoung na mahalaga sa kanya ang mga panahong tinuturuan siya ni Chan sapagkat iyon ang pinakamaliligayang oras ng buhay high school niya. At siyempre, alam na alam ni Soonyoung na ang bawat Sabadong magkasama sila ang pinakamahalagang mga panahon sa buhay niya. Tapos ngayon maririnig niya mula sa kababata na parehas pala sila ng naramdaman sa mga oras na iyon? Paano siya hihinga?

Nang mapansin ni Chan na tulala si Soonyoung at hindi namamansin, dumiretso ito ng tayo at nagpaalam, “Mukhang pagod ka na talaga ngayong araw. Pahinga ka na, Soons. Good night.” Nagsimula nang maglakad palabas ng kwarto si Chan nang biglang nagsalita si Soonyoung. “Chan, itigil na natin yung hangouts”, ani nito. Napatigil si Chan, mistulang madudurog ang puso sa narinig ngunit hinarap pa rin si Soonyoung na kitang pulang-pula pa rin ang mukha kahit nakayuko nang bahagya. “Pwede bang sa susunod na Sabado, date na?”, mabilis na dugtong ni Soonyoung.

Tinignan ni Soonyoung si Chan sa mata dahil ilang segundo na ang lumipas at hindi umiimik si Chan. ‘A-akala ko ba gusto niya ako? Na gusto niya ng date? Huli na ba ako?’, pangamba ni Soonyoung. Maya-maya pa at naramdaman niya ang mga kamay ni Chan sa gilid ng kanyang mukha at ang sumunod ay dampi ng mga labi sa kanyang sariling labi. Ngunit napakabilis lamang ng pakiramdam na iyon sapagkat napa-atras agad si Chan at binitawan si Soonyoung.

“S-soons! S-so—“ Bago pa man matapos ni Chan ang sasabihin, hinalikan na siya na Soonyoung at hindi na nagdalawang-isip pa si Chan ni ibalik ang halik. Pagkalayo ni Soonyoung, agad niyang sinabi “Best birthday gift. Best birthday ever.” Ngunit bago pa man makapagsalita si Chan ay tinutulak na siya palabas ni Soonyoung. “Sige na, goodnight! Alis tayo before lunch bukas para di maabutan ng traffic ng mga taong pabalik ng Maynila, okay? Sige Salamat ulit sa pa-birthday”, mabilis na pag-usal ni Soonyoung na sinundan ng pagsara niya ng pinto pagkalabas ni Chan ng kwarto.

Kinakatok siya ni Chan at humihiling na buksan ulit ang pinto ngunit hindi ito pinagbigyan ni Soonyoung sa sobrang hiya niya. “Ang daya naman, Soons! Grabe ka talaga. Pero sige, pahinga na tayo para maka-biyahe agad bukas. Good night, Sunyo ko! Salamat sa pagkakataon na ligawan ka, hindi mo pagsisisihan. Pangako, papatunayan ko sa iyo na minahal, minamahal, at mamaahalin kita”, matamis na pagsabi ni Chan bago siya nagtungo sa sariling kwarto.

Kinabukasan, agad na nag-ayos ng gamit ang mga binate at nagpaalam sa mga magulang ni Soonyoung. “Oh, magi-ingat kayong dalawa ah! Galingan sa trabaho. Tapos bisi-bisita naman din dito ha?”, bilin ng tatay ni Soonyoung. “Oo nga. Chan, baka naman pwedeng dalasan mo pag-uwi dito kay Soonyoung. Ingatan mo ang unico hijo naming ha”, dagdag ng nanany ni Soonyoung. “Ma, grabe naman yung ingatan ang unico hijo?”, reklamo ni Soonyoung. “Aba bakit? Eh di ba nililigawan ka? Tamang paalala lang ‘yon!”, sagot ng kanyang ina.

Namula si Soonyoung at nakangisi naman sa tabi niya si Chan. “Sige po, iingatan ko po at iuuwi ko rito nang mas madalas”, tugon ni Chan. “CH-CH-CHAN!! ‘LIKA NA NGA, MAT-TRAPIK PA TAYO. BYE MA, BYE PA! INGAT KAYO!”, dali-daling pumasok si Soonyoung sa sasakyan at umaasang hindi halatang namumula siya. Nakita niyang nagpaalam si Chan bago sumunod sa sasakyan. “Okay ka lang?”, tanong ni Chan. “Speed mo ah! Sinabi mo agad sa kanila”, sagot ni Soonyoung habang naka-pout. “Ah, matagal ko naman nang pinaalam sa kanila”, balik ni Chan. “A-ano??”

Habang nasa biyahe pabalik ng Makati, kinwento ni Chan kay Soonyoung na mula noong nagkita sila ng Pebrero ay sinabi na niya agad sa mga magulang ni Soonyoung na manliligaw siya. Sinabi niya rin na dalawa ang rason sa pag-uwi niya ng Pilipinas: una, ang kumpanya at ikalawa, si Soonyoung. “A-alam din ng mga magulang mo?”, marahang tanong ni Soonyoung. “Oo. Kaya sinikap ko talagang mapatunayan sa kanila na kaya kong i-manage yung opisina dito sa Pilipinas. Kailangan kong mapayagan na umuwi dito. Sorry natagalan ah”, sabay ngiti ni Chan sa muling namumulang si Soonyoung.


	6. Chapter 6

Simula na ulit ng linggo at balik sa kanya-kanyang trabaho sina Soonyoung at Chan. Pareho silang abala ngunit hindi naman nagkakalimutang bumati ng good morning at good night sa isa’t isa. Lumipas ang mga araw at dumating na ang Sabado. Nagkita ang dalawa sa isang mall para sa kanilang ‘official first date’. Kung tutuusin, walang espesyal o kakaibang nangyari sa pagkikita nilang ito at matuturing pa ngang cliché. Nanood sila ng sine, nagikot-ikot sa mall, tapos kumain ng hapunan.

Ngunit bakit ganoon? Kahit simple, hindi nawala ang ngiti ni Soonyoung sa buong oras na magkasama sila ni Chan? Ramdam niyang maingat si Chan sa kanya at alam niyang walang intensyon si Chan na gumawa ng kahit anong bagay na kung saan ay magiging hindi kumportable si Soonyoung. Kung iisipin nga ni Soons, parang hindi kailanman pinilit ni Chan ang kahit ano. Lagi lang naroon si Chan sa tabi niya at kuntento naman si Soonyoung sa ganoon kahit pa may kaharap silang napakahirap na Math problem. Pero teka, earth to Soonyoung! Nasa date pa kayo, hindi ba? Heto na naman siya, bumabalik ang dating pagliliwaliw ng kanyang isip kapag kasama si Chan pero si Chan lang din naman iniisip niya.

Tumayo na sila matapos kumain at nagsimulang maglakad patungong parking lot. Bago pa man sila makalabas ng mall, tumigil si Soonyoung kaya nilingon siya ni Chan. “O Soons, ayos ka lang?”, tanong nito. Wala na namang imik si Soonyoung, ngunit iniabot niya ang kanyang kamay tungo kay Chan. Nahihiya man at namumula, tinignan pa rin ni Soonyoung si Chan na may malakas na kilig at paghiling. Ngumiti si Chan kay Soonyoung. Ah, yung ngiting hindi inaakala ni Soons na makikita niya pa ulit. Yung ngiting pinaka-paborito niya sa mundo. Yung ngiting gagawin niya ang lahat para lang hindi mawala. Yung ngiting –

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Soonyoung nang hawakan ni Chan ang kamay niya. Ibiniba niya ito at hinila papalapit si Soons. Nang magkatabi na sila, ngumiti muli si Chan. Ngunit ibang klaseng ngiti ito kumpara sa mga nakasanayan ni Soons. ‘Parang sobrang fond, sobrang saya at sobrang puno ng… pagmamamahal’, pagpansin ni Soonyoung. “Habambuhay kitang pasasalamatan na binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataong ipakita sa iyo na mahal kita”, ani ni Chan at namula na naman si Soonyoung sa kanyang narinig. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad pero hindi mapakali si Soonyoung sa pagkakahawak nila ng kamay ng isa’t isa. Kung kaya nama’y unti-unti niyang iniba ang posisyon nito until their fingers were intertwined.

Nagdaan pa ulit ang mga linggo at bawat Sabado pa rin silang lumalabas. Habang nagtagal, mistulang naging kada Martes, Huwebes at Sabado na nga ang pagd-date ng dalawa. Sa bawat date, wala pa ring palya si Chan sa panliligaw niya kay Soonyoung. Nagsisimula ito sa pagsundo niya kay Soons hanggang sa paghatid nito pauwi. Nariyan din ang pangungumusta lalo na kapag alam niyang sobrang lunod na sa trabaho si Soonyoung at pagpapadala rito ng mga pagkain o maliliit na regalo para pagaanin ang mood nito.

Hindi rin naman nagpatalo si Soonyoung dahil siya mismo ay desididong ipaalam at ipakita kay Chan na ‘oo, gusto kita at gusto kitang makasama hindi lang tatlong beses sa isang linggo kundi sa bawat araw ng buhay ko’. Kaya naman todo lambing, todo holding hands, todo padala ng good morning at goodnight with emojis si Soonyoung. At siyempre pa, todo suporta sa bawat pagkakataong alam niyang pagod si Chan kakatrabaho.

Tuloy lang ang ligawan, tuloy ang buhay, tuloy ang trabaho, at tuloy lang kung ano pa mang bagay ang kasali sa buhay adulting ng dalawa. Laking pasasalamat na lang nila nang sumapit na ang Disyembre at nagawa nilang tapusin ang mga kailangang trabaho bago ang holiday break. Wala silang iuuwing trabaho at iintindihin pa kaya naman alam nilang may panahon na sila para sa sarili nila – at ang plano nila ay ilaan ang mga araw na iyon kasama ang isa’t isa.


	7. Chapter 7

Simula na ulit ng linggo at balik sa kanya-kanyang trabaho sina Soonyoung at Chan. Pareho silang abala ngunit hindi naman nagkakalimutang bumati ng good morning at good night sa isa’t isa. Lumipas ang mga araw at dumating na ang Sabado. Nagkita ang dalawa sa isang mall para sa kanilang ‘official first date’. Kung tutuusin, walang espesyal o kakaibang nangyari sa pagkikita nilang ito at matuturing pa ngang cliché. Nanood sila ng sine, nagikot-ikot sa mall, tapos kumain ng hapunan.

Ngunit bakit ganoon? Kahit simple, hindi nawala ang ngiti ni Soonyoung sa buong oras na magkasama sila ni Chan? Ramdam niyang maingat si Chan sa kanya at alam niyang walang intensyon si Chan na gumawa ng kahit anong bagay na kung saan ay magiging hindi kumportable si Soonyoung. Kung iisipin nga ni Soons, parang hindi kailanman pinilit ni Chan ang kahit ano. Lagi lang naroon si Chan sa tabi niya at kuntento naman si Soonyoung sa ganoon kahit pa may kaharap silang napakahirap na Math problem. Pero teka, earth to Soonyoung! Nasa date pa kayo, hindi ba? Heto na naman siya, bumabalik ang dating pagliliwaliw ng kanyang isip kapag kasama si Chan pero si Chan lang din naman iniisip niya.

Tumayo na sila matapos kumain at nagsimulang maglakad patungong parking lot. Bago pa man sila makalabas ng mall, tumigil si Soonyoung kaya nilingon siya ni Chan. “O Soons, ayos ka lang?”, tanong nito. Wala na namang imik si Soonyoung, ngunit iniabot niya ang kanyang kamay tungo kay Chan. Nahihiya man at namumula, tinignan pa rin ni Soonyoung si Chan na may malakas na kilig at paghiling. Ngumiti si Chan kay Soonyoung. Ah, yung ngiting hindi inaakala ni Soons na makikita niya pa ulit. Yung ngiting pinaka-paborito niya sa mundo. Yung ngiting gagawin niya ang lahat para lang hindi mawala. Yung ngiting –

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Soonyoung nang hawakan ni Chan ang kamay niya. Ibiniba niya ito at hinila papalapit si Soons. Nang magkatabi na sila, ngumiti muli si Chan. Ngunit ibang klaseng ngiti ito kumpara sa mga nakasanayan ni Soons. ‘Parang sobrang fond, sobrang saya at sobrang puno ng… pagmamamahal’, pagpansin ni Soonyoung. “Habambuhay kitang pasasalamatan na binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataong ipakita sa iyo na mahal kita”, ani ni Chan at namula na naman si Soonyoung sa kanyang narinig. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad pero hindi mapakali si Soonyoung sa pagkakahawak nila ng kamay ng isa’t isa. Kung kaya nama’y unti-unti niyang iniba ang posisyon nito until their fingers were intertwined.

Nagdaan pa ulit ang mga linggo at bawat Sabado pa rin silang lumalabas. Habang nagtagal, mistulang naging kada Martes, Huwebes at Sabado na nga ang pagd-date ng dalawa. Sa bawat date, wala pa ring palya si Chan sa panliligaw niya kay Soonyoung. Nagsisimula ito sa pagsundo niya kay Soons hanggang sa paghatid nito pauwi. Nariyan din ang pangungumusta lalo na kapag alam niyang sobrang lunod na sa trabaho si Soonyoung at pagpapadala rito ng mga pagkain o maliliit na regalo para pagaanin ang mood nito.

Hindi rin naman nagpatalo si Soonyoung dahil siya mismo ay desididong ipaalam at ipakita kay Chan na ‘oo, gusto kita at gusto kitang makasama hindi lang tatlong beses sa isang linggo kundi sa bawat araw ng buhay ko’. Kaya naman todo lambing, todo holding hands, todo padala ng good morning at goodnight with emojis si Soonyoung. At siyempre pa, todo suporta sa bawat pagkakataong alam niyang pagod si Chan kakatrabaho.

Tuloy lang ang ligawan, tuloy ang buhay, tuloy ang trabaho, at tuloy lang kung ano pa mang bagay ang kasali sa buhay adulting ng dalawa. Laking pasasalamat na lang nila nang sumapit na ang Disyembre at nagawa nilang tapusin ang mga kailangang trabaho bago ang holiday break. Wala silang iuuwing trabaho at iintindihin pa kaya naman alam nilang may panahon na sila para sa sarili nila – at ang plano nila ay ilaan ang mga araw na iyon kasama ang isa’t isa.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Salamat po sa lahat ng mga nagbasa! Maraming salamat din po sa mga nasa likod ng fic fest na ito at pasensiya na rin po ang gulo kong kausap at late submission ito huhu. Mahal ko kayong lahat! Ingat palagi.


End file.
